changelingthedreamingfandomcom-20200215-history
Saci
"Woohahaha! Boy, do you look stupid!" Description The Saci are a curious South American kith, sharing an unusual trait with the Selkie and Swan Maids, in the fact that their Glamour is contained within an object, in this case their caps. However, they are not skinchangers. Their caps contain their very fae essence and Glamour. If lost, stolen or destroyed it proves a terrible tragedy. A Saci can use no magics if it is lost or stolen until it is recovered, and if destroyed his fae nature dies also. Small wonder that the Saci were often held to ransom by anyone who stole their cap. The cap itself is surprisingly resilient, and may only be destroyed by cold iron or fire. In fact, cold iron does no damage to the fae aspect of the Saci unless it damages the cap, although it can still cause physical damage to the mortal body. When a Saci approaches death, his cap (and the Glamour it contains) are passed on to a suitable recipient. Sadly, they cannot create a new cap if one is destroyed, nor can they change its appearance. Saci epitomise the spirit of the prankster, and are infamous for their elaborate (and often utterly tasteless) practical jokes. Unfortunately, the Saci don't know when to quit, and they can make a victim's life thoroughly miserable. Needless to say, this doesn't endear them to others, and makes their company unbearable but for the shortest of periods. They don't really mean to cause abject misery, but are innocently self-centered, considering little beyond their own humourful gratification. Superstitious in the extreme, the Saci are fearful of breaking taboo, terrified should they break a mirror, or walk under a ladder etc., as well as being bound by many of the ancient bans that supposedly affected the fae, such as being repelled by religious symbols. Once every year, the Saci gather at a predetermined location for the Prankster's Party, where they vie for the honoured title of Supreme Trickster. For two days the Saci strive to create the most convoluted, elaborate and disgusting prank possible, causing no end of chaos for the local human population. In recent years this gathering has steadily grown, as notorious fae tricksters from around the globe have begun to enter themselves. It's only a matter of time before the event attracts the full attention of local fae leaders, which could result in a clamp-down, and possible backlash of epic proportions from many infuriated tricksters. They have an affinity with the Actor realm. Appearance and Lifestyles The Saci are of singularly unique appearance, striking even among fae. Their skin is dark ebony, their and faces impish, but most astounding is the fact that they only have one leg. It isn't that they have had a leg amputated however, but that their legs have merged into a single leg in their fae seeming. Needless to say, most who see them as mortals simply assume the Saci is some poor fool who hops everywhere with their legs together. Saci are never seen without their red cloth caps, and they also show a marked weakness for tobacco, many smoking pipes or cigars. Childling Saci are fidgety, loud and vociferous. Hyperactive, noisy and incredibly curious, they can be guaranteed to stick their noses where they aren't wanted, creating havoc in the process. Wilder Saci slowly grow to realize that few people appreciate their twisted sense of humour, and derive a certain perverse pleasure from this fact. Grump Saci live up to the stereotype of a grump, 'retiring' to settle down, and gathering with friends to reminisce about the 'good old days' and grumble loudly about 'the youth of today'. Traditionally, the Saci enjoyed the rural domain of small villages, living among (and plaguing) the local peasantry, but with the growth of the vast, overpopulated South American cities, they have adapted rapidly. They can easily hide in the urban jungle, and there are oh so many potential victims. Unfortunately (for other kithain) they have also spread with South American emigration, and now plague the fae of North America as well. rides a boar as a Saci looks on. Artwork by Ricardo Riamonde and Ferigato on Deviantart (http://bizoruazul.deviantart.com/art/Curupira-Saci-and-others-43472109).]] Birthrights and Frailties As with any Kith, Saci have a few traits exclusive to them. Birthrights Twister : With the expenditure of one Glamour, the Saci can assume the form of a miniature whirlwind, spinning rapidly, flying through the air, and passing through any obstacle the wind itself could. This form is largely immune to all forms of damage, although it only has the strength to lift dust and leaves. The Saci cannot manipulate anything in this form, but it does have many uses. They must call upon their Wyrd when using transforming in front of a mortal. Riddle Me This, Riddle Me That : The Saci are extremely fond of convoluted pranks, jokes, riddles and enigmas. They may never botch an Enigmas rolls, and gain an additional success on any successful roll. Oogah Boogah! : The Saci are particular adept at scaring animals, causing horses to buck their riders, cows to stop producing milk etc. They roll Manipulation + Animal Ken (diff. 6). One success is all that's needed, but each additional success increases the effect or lengthens the time. Frailties Hop Scotch : With only one leg, the Saci suffer some severe physical problems. Firstly, while they can hop with the same competency a human can walk, they are still slightly slower, moving 5yds, 8yds + Dex, and 10yds + (3 x Dex) respectively. Secondly, they cannot perform any task that requires the use of both legs (such as driving a manual automobile). Finally, they suffer a +2 penalty on all the difficulties of actions that involve the use of their legs (such as swimming, climbing, fighting etc.). Echoes : Exactly like the 3pt Supernatural Flaw of the same name (CtD2 pg 159-160, CtDPG pg 24), the Saci are barred by many ancient bans. In addition, they must make a Willpower roll (diff. 8) in order to break any superstitions. Peculiarities Without their cap they cannot perform any magic except Kenning and their Riddle birthright. However, their life-bond with the cap is powerful indeed, and they can sense its location with a Wits + Kenning roll (diff. 7), or tell whenever it is touched or damaged. Views on Other Kith Of all the South American kiths, the Saci have the most contact with foreign fae (much to the dismay of the foreigners). Boto: I'm glad they stayed in the wilds. They were never much fun anyway, and stealing their cap always became monotonous. Now they've gone, maybe we can enjoy a little peace. Curupira: You should have see them dance when you set their fur on fire! Whoowee! Their pranks were often foolhardy and dangerous. Eshu: Great tales to tell, although they don't appreciate a good whoopee cushion under their storyteller's chair. They'd make a fine audience if only they'd shut up and stop messing around. Sidhe: These posing nobles truly inspire you to heights of trickery, and boy, do they make great targets. Gah! And we thought the Pooka were annoying!? External Links http://bunnypookah.free.fr/Saci.htm